Kaji Bae
'Character First Name' ((Character first name here)) 'Character Last Name' ((Character last name here)) 'IMVU Username' (( IMVU user name goes here.)) 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 22 'Date of Birth' 2/2/178 A.P. 'Gender' ((Male or female )) 'Height' ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) 'Weight' ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) 'Blood Type' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) 'Occupation' (( Civilian or Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' (Village) 'Relationship Status' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) 'Personality' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Miryuu Clan The Miryuu Clan were once not a clan at all, merely a family of highly skilled Ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist, in their prime they were reputed to be the only Water Nature users capable of destroying entire villages, so much so that in a chance encounter with the Second Hokage a large battle was had, the head of the family matched the Hokage's prowess with the Water Dragon Bullet and fought with such ferocity so much that the Hokage named him Miryuu, meaning "Water Dragon" it was after this great battle that the Miryuu family expanded, living off the fame they had earned and changing their last name to the namesake their father had been given, the Miryuu. 'Ninja Class ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, speed, stamina, and handseals )) 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, speed, stamina, and handseals)) 'Weapons Inventory' 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Team Affiliation Team Inkroe : Sensei- Takeda Inkroe *Takeda Miyuki *Miryuu Zyphio 'Allies' Land of Water 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) RolePlaying History 'Approved by:' Takeda Miyuki Takeda Inkroe Category:Jounin Category:Nation of Water Category:Team Inkroe Category:Miryuu Category:Miryuu Zyphio Category:Team Zyphio